Behind the mask part (2)
by JustAri
Summary: A poem that answer another poem in Fuji Syusuke pov


**Behind the Mask part two (Fuji Syusuke Answer)**

 **I see the mask you wore and I can see in your eye and that mask in not worth anymore to you.**

I can see that you're ready to take it off and handle the truth

Without you realize that you already show me the real you and the guy I felt for isn`t a stranger at all,

The person you should me is the real you even if you don`t realize that yet

 **Don`t be afraid my love, I'm here now, you aren`t alone anymore**

 **I notice you wondering a lot these past days**

You already show me what you are, I still feel the same and doubt that be change

I will take everything you give me

I`m right here with you and I`m not leaving

I will tell you to remove the mask because it no longer need, I don`t want you to go back nor will you ever need to

I can see the mask it takes everything from you and a strength to keep that hidden is getting hard

 **I will take all the risk that involve you and I take everything if I could and you don`t need to thank and It should be the other way.**

You been ready more than you realize, Facade mask you been wearing is already gone

You are broken anymore even if you think you are, take if off and remove the mask forever because it isn`t need anymore and you can trust me

The door been open, it just been waiting for you to enter and you already set in the past even if you don`t notice it yourself

Don`t be afraid my love, I`m here now

 **You finally notice it that you already taken off your mask and set your pass away**

 **I`m happy that I'm the one who gain your trust first**

Yes, you can and I will cherish it forever my love, show the real you to everyone, they will love the real because I love you.

I see it often, the real smiles that you only show yourself without you realize that you should it to me already and you never pretend to show me a fake smiles

 **I knew there was a mask in the begin because you removed it front of me without you realize it.**

The mask was kept their longer than you needed and it should be gone since you meet us; you don`t need anymore

It is the right thing and the right choice

Don`t be afraid anymore, without you realize that you are the one who made stronger and

Show everyone what I see and they love you and the real you, not the fake you show them before

You give me a chance to make you open

You give me a chance to see that vulnerable side of you

You give me a chance to let me earn that trust from you

 **I`m happy that you're finally opening yourself again and I don`t why you're saying it because me and I didn`t do much at all.**

I didn`t care because I know that mask wasn`t needed anymore

You weren`t as different you thought you were around

I love you forever and that never change

No let me ask you that question and How did I get lucky to call you mine, my love

 **Because you already show it to us without ever realizing and no one will ever judge you here.**

I don`t deserve be called special because that you

I do because you tell me without you even realize it my love

Your smiles are worth more than anything world and you make smiles even if you don`t know that

I love the thrill when we are together, it makes me feel excited

You are the one who making me stronger more than you realize

As much I don`t want to admit it you make me fall in love more each day

 **Because you let in me without even realize it and you give me the chance**

A mask you kept for everyone to hide the real you

People often wonder how did we get together; they were surprise when we announce it

People often question how we felt in love and ask was there any spell

Something I wanted to said "Because he let me in without him realize it"

Our love didn`t happen quickly and it took a longtime to get here

I used to be scared when I was near you because I know that my feeling will be reveal

You were the only one I could never black mail because I just couldn`t do it

I can see you enjoy pain more than you notice it yourself

I love when your shine, the shine that I can only see

Our love is a thrill and that will forever go on

 **But the most thing I love about you is and that you let me past your wall and the mask you build when you were younger and for everyone**

I never change how I am around because why would I

Because I truly love you more than any world can say

I still wonder why you let me in and why me not anyone else

But I won`t change a single thing about it

Because I`m glad I'm the first one, you let me see you with that mask

You will never be alone anymore, my love

Because I`m never let you go

There was no reason for me to be afraid because you already open up to me

I should be the one thanking you for letting me love you

You saw the mask I wear before anyone else see it and the people I know longer didn`t even notice until year later but you already notice it when you came that why

You will forever be one of those person because you own my heart

Even if you don`t say that word and your heartbeat tell me. I rarely tell you this ""I love you Ryoma Echizen"

Thank you for letting me in

You made me stronger

You made me feel special

because you let me in

Thank you for making me feel lucky to call you mine.


End file.
